


A star's wish

by Kazuchii75



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuchii75/pseuds/Kazuchii75
Summary: This is related to encounters and reunion but rikushi"s srort so read it first <3
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Nanase Riku/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A star's wish

"T-tenn-nii! " a red haired boy called out to his older twin brother who just entered his room

"how are you riku? Did you have any attacks while I'm gone? " the pink haired said as he walked towards his twin 

He thought his brother looks like an angel aside from the fact that his wings are tubes and wires attached to him while the gas mask on his face prevents him from talking too much

It hurts to see him like that

"Riku is getting better now!.... The nurse might remove my mask later! " The red haired said as he smiled inside his mask

"That's good then! " tenn patted his head and the kid smiled brighter

Oh how much he wants to protect that smile!  
\------------------------------------------

"Tenn-nii.... " Riku poked his twin's sides

"Yes? " the other looked at him closing his book that he is studying 

"riku swears to get well soon so that riku can play with tenn-nii so that tenn-nii won't be lonely anymore! " Riku said with a determined look

Tenn chuckled and hugged his twin  
"You should..... Tenn-nii is waiting for you... " Tenn muttered

"Don't leave me ok? I'll be very sad" Tenn said looking at riku

"RIKU WON'T LEAVE TENN-NII BECAUSE TENN-NII NEVER LEFT ME! " riku said hands raising

Tenn chuckled "be strong ok? " Tenn held his brother's hands "If you get well I promise to make your favorite food" He said as he smiled genuinely 

"When I get well I'll make your favorite donuts! " Riku said cheerfully 

Riku was born with a weak lungs and so he spent most of his time in the hospital for treatments... His older twin brother Tenn was born healthy and he's the one taking care of his twin whenever their parents are out for work

Whenever his tenn-nii away because of school. Riku would read books and entertain himself

He's sometimes jealous of the children playing outside the hospital grounds

"Ah...... So have you already decided?" tenn asked

Riku flinched 

"R-riku is scared....... But they said that riku will be normal like tenn-nii after it! " he said "So I'll do it! " he added

"Hey they said that when you wish on a shooting star it'll grant your wish" tenn said

"TENN-NII A SHOOTING STAR! " riku said pointing at ghis window where they saw a speck of light in the night sky

"Let's make a wish! " tenn said

Both of them closed their eyes and clasped their hands

'I wish riku's operation will be a success'

'Riku wishes that mom and dad would pay more attention to tenn-nii.... He'll need them especially if I leave'

They opened their eyes and smiled at each other

"My/Riku's wish is a secret!" both of them said

They chuckled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's this time guys! Go pick a wish!"

"But hoshi jii-chan we heard 2 wishes!" a boy said

"We'll grant the one that I'll hear first" the lady in a beautiful white dress said as she closed her eyes

"I heard it...... well then shall we grant another wish? " She said 

They all smiled

Tonight....only one wish will be granted

**********************************  
"The operation will be set tonight..... We swear to do our best" A doctor said after checking on riku

"Riku believes in doctor-san! " riku said 

The doctor chuckled

"get lots of rest okay? " he told him and the boy nodded and smiled brightly 

When the doctor left tenn faced riku

"are you okay? " he asked slightly trembling 

Riku grabbed his hands "Riku loves tenn-nii very much" he said and smiled

Tenn hugged him "Tenn-nii loves riku very much too" he said

"Be strong riku..... " he muttered

"Tenn-nii is already strong....Riku should be strong too! " the red haired said

Tenn chuckled "oh right.... Mom said I should go home tonight....so I can't be with you before your operation...." tenn said sadly

"IT'S OKAY BECAUSE RIKU KNOWS TENN-NII IS ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT RIKU! " his brother said breaking their hug

Tenn let out another chuckle "Well.... I guess it's not bad.... I'll bring you something tomorrow!" he said

"what is it? Tell riku! Tell riku! " the red haired said

"it's a surprise!" tenn said putting hid index finger to his mouth

"awweee"

"but I'll make sure you'll love it" 

"but riku loves everything that tenn-nii makes"

"ahahahahaha then I'll make it extra special for you " 

"waaahh riku can't wait! "

\-------------------------------------------------

"you could've declined"

"if it became successful then other children will be free of what riku is experiencing"

"you're too kind you know that"

"you think so? "

The nurse sighed

When she bud goodbye and left the room 

Riku gazed at his white room

He never liked being here in the first place

He brought his legs close and hugged them

He doesn't know what'll happen to him later but at least he already wrote his final message to tenn

He won't expect to be alive after the said operation  
Why? 

It's because his condition is worst than it seems

Riku doesn't have more time in this world

So the doctors gave them an option

It is to try the new method they are making to him

Of course his parents were against this, who would be fine if their dying son will be under an experiment that no one knows if it'll work or not

But they left the decision to riku

Tenn never knew about this and riku asked them to not tell him

Riku leaned his forehead to his knee and trembled

He is afraid...he really is..... But he don't want tenn to be too worried about him that's why he tried not to breakdown in front of him

He broke down into cries

He didn't want to die

He wants to be with his tenn-nii till they grow old

He's scared 

He's afraid 

But he can't burden tenn and his parents anymore 

He hopes that his parents will prioritize tenn now and give him more love and attention 

Ever since he was always hospitalized his parents always prioritize him over tenn even though they are twins

He heard that they're getting poor because of hospital fees too

After this operation, whether successful or not the hospital will take care of all his fees 

If he goes on the doctors might find a solution to his illness that might help those kids who are like him

That way they'll never experience what he went through 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tenn is looking up on how to make bentos more cute

He's imagining riku's cute face if he saw what he'll make

"I hope he'll survive... " tenn sighed

He was told that riku would decide whether to take an operation with a 50/50 percent chance of success 

He's sometimes jealous because his parents put riku first..... But he brushed that thought aside because he knows well how riku suffers of. His illness

He remembered the day when he asked riku 

If he's given a chance would he give his illness to. Tenn or other kids? 

Riku just shrugged

"I don't want anyone to. Experience this " he answered while smiling

He admires his brother more than the other idolizes him

It's because despite of his condition Riki strives to fight it and still smile brightly like an angel he is

Tenn swore to protect that smile whatever happens 

And if riku is working hard for the operation he must work hard to give him a reward too! 

So. He focused on cooking up and designing the bento he'll give to Riku tomorrow 

*****************************

"Are you ready riku-kun? " the doctor asked

Riku inhaled and exhaled

"Riku is ready doctor-san! " he said as the anesthesia was injected to him

'riku wanna be part of the stars' he thought remembering the shooting star where him and tenn wished

The night skies full of stars that always accompanying him whenever he's alone at night

He wants to see that view with his tenn-nii

He closed his eyes and the said operation went on

===========================

"Sorry kid"

"it failed right.... " Riku said staring at his body who is lying at the hospital bed surrounded by many doctors operating his chest part

"once you hold my hand....that'll be it" the man in a black cloack said

"Hey mister mind if we go somewhere first? Riku wanna see tenn-nii first" he said

"sure"

Then they teleported into riku's house

Specifically riku and tenn's room where tenn fell asleep while lay outing the design of his supposed to be bento for. Riku

The red haired looked at the paper

The bento is superhero them and it's really cute

He chuckled

"looks like riku have to pass for now tenn-nii...... But riku wishes..... Someday we'll be reborn as twins again.....both healthy...... If that happens..... Riku will make sure you'll spend your time playing with me freely and not taking care of riku in the hospital" he said and kissed tenn's cheeks

"Riku loves tenn-nii very much! Be happy always for me okay? Also make some friends" he said as tears fell 

"Mister I'm ready" he said  
The man raised his arms to him and riku held his hands

"we are losing him! "

"Attach it! The final one! "

"but we are losing his vital signs! "

"we'll finish this or we won't get any results! This kid did his best so we should too no matter what happens"

"Time of death..5:17" one of the doctors said

"Thank you riku-kun..... We will make sure that this won't be wasted" he said caressing the now lifeless boy's hair  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tenn fell asleep while taking note of what the bento would look like

He woke up early and saw the clock that it's still 5:17 he happily cooked the food and placed it on a red bento box

He wiped his sweat and smiled in satisfaction 

He can't wait till riku saw this

It's already 6:00 so he rushed to prepare himself and go to the hospital 

"riku will be hungry so I'll be right in time"  
He said to himself

When he reached the hospital 

He saw no one on riku's room

He asked the nurse where riku is

After he heard the nurse's answer he dropped the bento and ran through the hallways of the hospital 

'no way... No.... This can't be..... Please god no....... No...... NO..... THIS IS JUST A DREAM right's he thought as he sprinted towards a room

He heard cries........it's the his parents

He slammed the door and saw his mom crying and his dad looked at him

"T-tenn... " 

"R-riku? T-tenn-nii is here now... " tenn walked to his brother's lifeless body

But he didn't saw his brother's bright smile... Probably he won't see it anymore

"T-this can't be riku.... Y-you told me t-that w-we'll grow old together r-right" tenn said as he trembled and tears already spilling out

"I thought riku won't leave me..... R-riku promised! " he shouted 

"T-tenn"

"NO! " he shouted and bolted out of the door

"TENN! " his mother called out

"I'll rush after him" his father said  
And left the room  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tenn sat down on a seesaw

He ran too much and he's exhausted 

His feet brought him to the park where riku and him play when he's in good condition to go out

He bowed his head and cried

His brother that he's been with his whole life ever since they were born

His other half

The one that he protected

Is now gone and he'll never see him again

The dam in his eyes broke and he let out his tears

"R-riku.... " he muttered, hands clutching the chains of seesaw tighter

"Tenn" he heard his father called out to him

And handed out a paper bag

He raised his head and saw that it was donuts from a pastry shop that he loved 

But how? He only told riku that! 

"Riku told me whenever you'll be upset...I just have to buy you your favorite donuts from this shop.....i don't know if this works......but tenn I---"

Tenn grabbed the donuts from him and ate it

Seriously..... Riku is just too kind.... He doesn't deserve to die

Tenn teared up again

"Tenn..... I'm sorry if we mostly focus our attention to riku..... We overestimated you that you're responsible enough on your own.... But I guess we were wrong...... You need us too..... I'm sorry tenn.... We--"

"No need to say more.... I know....."

He said as he smiled

His dad hugged him

For the first time he felt a very warm....it's just like riku's smile that gives him the only warmth that he need but this.... It's a different feeling.... like its okay to cry.... He felt protected

So he cried hard

doesn't matter where they at

He felt something that he was longing for so long 

It's still painful but he knows he must get through it 

Tenn fell asleep on the way back to the hospital

His father carrying him on the back

'if ever you were reborn.... I want to be your twin again' he thought 

************************************

"riku will be a star? "

"A wishing star"

"riku can grant any wishes? "

"Yes"

"riku accepts! "

"welcome to the academy riku-kun..... I mean Rikushi" the lady in a beautiful dress said as she smiled

The lady of the stars asked him to be a wishing star and he accepted it

He became part of the star academy where they were taught about the basics for wishes and how to grant them

Riku did well at the academy and ever since he entered all of them became fond of him

After for so long the lady of the stars finally told riku about his last mission as full pleged wishing star

He should go to the human world again and grant 17 good wishes 

If he succeeded he'll be a full pledged wishing star and he would grant his tenn-nii's wishes

Or he could ask to be reborn again

Without further ado he was sent to human world again and saw a blue haired boy who was resting 

The boy looked at the vast sky with many fireflies flying

It was a wonderful sight

Riku decided to approach him and when he did

He transformed into his human form

How he missed having this form! 

The boy seems that he was running away from something so he b  
Bombarded him with questions 

But he got along with the boy 

The boy's name is tamaki

He introduced himself as rikushi as what the stars gave him

Tamaki swore to help rikushi

'Maybe if I succeed here I'll have my wish granted too.... ' he thought 

'I wonder how's tenn-nii now..... ' he asked himself 

But first he must complete it with his. Help

He looked at tamaki

'wait for me tenn-nii! '

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
************************************  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
================================

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!

thanks for all of ur support and patience! 

I hope U got good gifts and U had fun! 

Love ya all!!!! 

Notes:

5:17= 17:17

(I just want it to hab smthn wid I7 lol)

The time Riku was announced dead was the time tenn woke up

To tell ya all Riku is not aware how long he's been a student wishing star but his body doesn't age (welp he's dead right)

But tenn on the other side went on living and is doctor on training


End file.
